Situations
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: Song-fic. After losing a fight, things occur! SEXUAL CONTENT IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE DON'T READ! First time writing smut Song: Escape the Fate - Situations. Dedicated to Joshie, Espada of my heart


**Bleach (Rukia and Stark)**

**Situations**

**Summary: **Stark has Rukia...

**Author's Note: **I don't own but I wish I did.

"Come shinigami!" came the rough voice that she had been dreading. Knowing she had no choice but to obey, she stood up and headed towards the doorway.

Escape would only be a futile attempt, and even if she did somehow get out of Las Noches, she had to cross the Hueco Mondo, where she was sure to encounter Hollows and even more arrancar. Attempting to fight with only her kido would be tempting death to open its arms and embrace her. If that Espada hadn't taken Sode no Shirayuki, she might have stood a chance. It was just as easy to bide her time, and wait for an opening...

"Hold out your hands," the voice commanded. Rukia held out her small hands in front of her, which were then bound tightly with a length of rope. She kept her raven haired head bent down, as to avoid the eyes of the Espada. Without another word, she was tugged out the room. The force made her stumble and land on her knees, tearing her shihaksho.

The taunts and catcalls seemed never ending as she was dragged along the corridors, leading to a new room where she was to be placed. _Better a room than a cell_, she thought.

"Where's your Spirit King now?"

"I'd like a slice of that!"

"What trash!"

"Dearest Rukia! Would you like me to save you? Just kidding!"

Blanking the comments out, Rukia kept her head bowed. She continued to walk, knowing that if she retaliated at all, she would be beaten within an inch of her life and possibly killed. It was horrible here, the arrancar being the problem.

She had been so damn fool hardy to have tried to take on an Espada, single handled, but Ichigo was already fighting, Byakuya was somewhere she didn't know and Renji was suffering with the wounds he had recently acquired.

Her thoughts chased themselves around her mind, until the Espada leading her stopped and she walked straight into his back.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and then admonished herself. Why should she apologize to an Espada? Worse than that, how could she apologize to an Espada who had kidnapped her?

The sound of a door creaking open, rung in her ears. It was a shocking noise that shouldn't exist in so spotless a place.

"In," the voice said and the Espada stepped out of the way to let hers pass.

Breathing deeply, she walked inside and her eyes widened. What the-? She blinked and looked again, and still the room was how she had first seen it. Painted deep red, it was certainly grand with a king-size bed in the centre. This was more suited to the Kuchiki manor than Las Noches. No! She was basically complimenting an arrancar's style that had been presented to her. She should be turning and high-tailing it out of there, not standing, giving it a compliment!

"In," the voice repeated and sighing, she obeyed, the Espada following.

The door closed behind them and she jumped slightly. Trapped in a room with an Espada- not what she desired most in the world. Inwardly, she groaned.

A hand fell upon her shoulder and she shivered. _Such spiritual pressure_. The Espada spun her around and began untying the ropes binding her.

"What is your name, shinigami?" he asked out of the blue. Before she answered, Rukia took the opportunity to take a glance at him. He still looked the same as when they had fought, except he had washed the blood from his face. His brown hair hung unkempt around his shoulders, and his blue-grey eyes were focused on the knot he was untying. She noticed he had a small goatee and the remains of his Hollow mask hung like a necklace (a scary necklace since it had jaws). Below that was the infamous Hollow hole. He still wore his white Espada's garbe, one of his white gloves still clothing his fingers. The other glove had been lost in the battle she presumed, and from the tattoo, she could see he was the Primera. _That explains the immense spiritual pressure._

"Well?" he asked. She stopped staring at him.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki," she said.

"Kuchiki, huh?" the Espada commented.

Rukia ignored him. He finished untying the knot and began to gently rub her wrists in circular motions. She pulled them out of his grip and regained her decorum.

"And you are?"

"Stark," he said simply.

When Rukia looked at him again, his eyes were fixed on her, staring at her, trying to penetrate her almost with that glare.

He took a step towards her, an almost hungry look on his face. As he moved forwards, she moved backwards. Whatever situation she was in now, she was in trouble. Trouble with a capital T. He caught her hand and tugged her forwards, embracing her. She struggled but found his pressure too overwhelming.

He ran his un-gloved hand across her cheek and she shivered at his touch. Gentle and caressing, yet there was something else...

**She loves the way that I tease**

He brought her closer still and pressed his body against hers. Even if she was small, she was the perfect height for him. She kept her gaze averted.

"Rukia?" She ignored him. "Rukia?" Still, she ignored him.

He brought her chin up roughly and she stared at her. The look she sometimes gave Ichigo, the look that chilled him to the vey bone. But it didn't seem to be having any effect this Stark character.

"Why won't you talk to me, Rukia-chan?" he asked, rolling the R of her name.

"Let go of me!" she cried out.

Her breath tickled his face, like a summer's breeze and something within him awoke.

**I love the way that she breathes**

"Maybe I don't want to," he purred.

"Maybe you're going to," she said roughly, and brought her knee upwards. But he was too quick for her. He had already moved, as the knee would have made contact. As he moved around to the back of her, he brushed the delicate skin on her neck.

**I touched her ooh, she touched my aah, it was the craziest thing,**

**I love the girls who love to hate because they're just like me**

She shivered at his touch. It was wrong. These weren't just shivers anymore; these were... well... other things. He shouldn't have caught that piece of skin. No, she wouldn't succumb to anything, it's what he wanted!

He gently brushed his hand along her hips, rubbing the shihaksho against her. The touch would drive her mad! One hand remained on her hip; the other wound around her fingers and trailed it downwards, until they touched her thigh.

**A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh**

The feelings that stirred within her now were unbearable. She closed her eyes, and ran a tongue over her lips, imagining it was him kissing her. She reached her other hand upwards and curled it into his hair, tugging ever so slightly.

**She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night**

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave,**

**Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes**

The growing feelings surfaced as he moaned against her ear. Spinning her around, he crashed his lips against hers, and their tongues began to dance in a frenzy of passion. Even if he had her once, and never again, then it wouldn't matter, because for that one moment, he was opening up to her.

**Darling what is going on?**

**Honestly that never happened **

**Lying is your favourite passion,**

**Leave me, go where you belong**

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins,**

**Dying is your latest fashion**

He wanted her. Badly. He moaned as her tongue moved delicately and lightly across his. Together, they moved backwards and tumbled onto the black silk sheets of the bed. It was only when she felt the silk through the shihaksho, she realised that he was on top of her. The tension was mounting inside her, just as it was mounting in him.

**The frustration it's a regular thing**

**I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me**

Feeling bold, Rukia slid a hand down, down, down into his lap, feeling his now grown erection within the confines of his trousers. Quickly, she untied the black sash around his waist, and slipped a hand inside his trousers. _Oh God_, they both thought.

**A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap**

**It's way too... she said once you have me you'll always come back**

Stark couldn't take it, and he began ripping away her garments. As they came off, they were flung over his back, littering the floor, until her bare backside was touching the silk. He quickly removed his own clothes, and lay between her now open legs. He looked into her eyes and saw the expression. _Touch me_, it said. Stark complied and slipped a long finger inside of her, making her moan loudly at the intrusion. He gently began to move, in and out, until he had built up a steady rhythm, making her moan.

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes**

**Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favourite passion  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion**

They wanted each other. That was plain to see. Carefully, he removed her hand from his penis, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Rukia-chan," he breathed.

"Stark-kun," she breathed.

They met each other in a searing kiss and as their tongues met, he pushed his length inside of her. She moaned and he moaned. He began gentle at first, until he found her moving to meet his demands.

**I know you love to resist **

**And all it takes is a kiss **

**And you just love to hate me,**

**You know you love all the lies**

**So don't act surprised **

**That I just love to hate you**

The rocking of their bodies became faster and faster. She wouldn't last. It wouldn't be long before he would send her over the edge. But she would take vengeance and take him too. With a harder push of his hips, she broke, letting her orgasm rock her body.

At her climax, he reached down to her lips. As his lips, met hers, she entangled her hands in his hair and pulled. Hard.

**I kissed your lips you pulled my hair, it was the craziest thing,  
I love the girls who love to hate**

He couldn't contain it and at the tug, he roared like a wolf and spilled his hot seed inside of her.

"Stark-kun," she moaned.

"Rukia-chan," he whispered.


End file.
